


To the road less taken

by northernlights



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernlights/pseuds/northernlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arizona finds herself on the road less taken, and it really is making all the difference.  Not a Calzona piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologe

She once told Karev that someone in their job did whatever they needed to get through.  During her residency, this was a different woman whenever time allowed.  

During her fellowship, after being told to behave like an adult, after being caught screwing the wrong woman, the very married wife of the chief of surgery, she settled down.  Carly was everything she really was looking for at the moment, a lawyer, with just as long hours, willing to try just about anything in bed, but the one night she really needed her, she wasn't there.  She doesn't remember the name of the woman who ended up being there for her that night, it doesn't matter, the only thing she remembers is the look on Carly's face when she arrived home at 2 in the morning finding a random woman's face buried between Arizona's legs. 

Two years she was stepping off the plane in Seattle, taking a six month job at Seattle Grace Hospital while on forced sabbatical from Hopkins, following another ill avised encounter with a board member's daughter, which lead to the understanding that she could continue with her job as an attending but that would be as far as she would ever go, Head of the Pedeatric department was no longer an option.  

Six months, a chance for her to get away and clear her head.  She never imagined being offered head here, let alone finding Callie.  Callie, everything she never knew she wanted.  Callie put her first, and for the first time Arizona found something, someone more important to her than cutting.  She was beyond scared.  What if she screwed up again, what if she got scared one night and Callie wasn't there.  

That dammed lag.  For a year she held resentment towards Callie.  She was always afraid that Arizona would leave her again, so she choose to save her life.  Arizona gets it, really.  Sure at the time she was mad, furious, however it was more about the decisious being taken out of her hands, a operation that would forever change her life was taken out of her hands.  If Callie had only been honest with her, that there was nothing to be done to save the leg, things might have been better, but she lied.  So this was it now, she was a disgusting one legged monster.  Gone where the days she could go into any bar, hell any room and have any woman she wanted.  Not that she wanted that, she only wanted Callie, not the Callie who pittied her now, stayed out of an obligation and sense of duty, but she wanted to feel like she could have any woman.  Everyone who looked at her know had those sad eyes, felt sorry for her.  But not her.  No, Lauren looked at her like she wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off right in that OR, elevator, hell right in front of Callie and worship her body like the temple she use to think it was.  

It took less then thirty seconds for that long forgotten switch to be turned.  Thirty seconds from her hand being on the door knob ready to flee to it being in Lauren's hair tugging it closer and the other slipped into her pants on a direct mission towards her center.  Teeth clashed, hair pulled as they made their way towards the bed, bodies only breaking apart as clothing was shed.  Lauren's glorious naked body, breasts which had never been subject to a child became Arizona's salvation that night.  Catching a breath as her face lay smothered by the magnificant globes, Arizona lowered Laurens body to the bed, before she began to kiss her way down her body, thankfull her leg allowed her to kneel she she made it to her knees and buried her head.  

It was meant to be a quick fuck.  They both subconciously knew this.  Following Arizona licking, sucking, ant bitting Lauren to amazing hights, she slowly made her way onto the bed stipping her remaining clothes and laying beside Laurens, kissing her fingers before guiding them to where she needed them.  The sound of a pager, 911 from the NICU, prevented Lauren from going down on Arizona following thier mutual organisms, as they made out like horny teenagers.  The pager also sent Arizona crashing back to reality, the reality that she was screwing someone she barely knew in the hospital she co-owned with her wife of all people.  

She didn't see Lauren again following her blow up with Callie.  She was too ashamed of her actions.  Lauren made her feel alive, like herself again, for the first time in a long time.  Walking into her office she laughed.  Beside her scrub shirt, a very familier pair of lace underware that she had throughly enjoyed removing from Lauren's body hours before and a note.  

_Isn't it fun to lose control. L._

Arizona tucked the note and underware into her desk drawer, locking it for heading off home to face the music.


	2. Leah

While Lauren was the re-awakening that Arizona craved, she had no fucking clue what Leah was. 

As she sits on Leah's couch she still remembers absolutely nothing from the night of the gala, save for April telling her that Callie was telling everyone she could that she was dead and Leah dancing in her living room while they ate grilled cheese sandwiches and drank root-beer floats. Carefree, that's what Arizona saw when she looked at Leah.  
"You have any idea where you are going to stay," Leah asked as she made her way over from the kitchen counter carrying two glasses of white wine. 

After Callie had kicked her out of the apartment, Arizona and Leah shared a drink or two at Joe's. Some minor flirting going on, on Arizona's part (as far as she was concerned), major on Leah's part(as far was she knew), which included sitting dangerously close while talking up their visiting surgeons, brushing of hands, and stollen glances, and most dangerous, for Leah anyways, was when her hand fell to her lap and then onto Arizona's thigh. Arizona looked dangerously into her eyes, chastising her silently, but then smiling when Leah dared to move it higher. As the party began to break up, Arizona reached behind Leah, to grab her jacket whispering, "you have anything to drink back at your place." Leah could only nod as she excused herself from the table and heading out the door, followed close by Arizona. 

"Probably just get a room at the Archfield, see what happens." Arizona accepted the glass and settled into the couch, "This is a nice place, for a first year."  
"Father's guilt," Leah took a seat, leaving a space between her and beautiful woman next to her, "I meant what I said earlier, you can stay here."  
"Well aren't we forward, I mean we haven't even kissed," Arizona took a sip and set her glass on the table, moving herself closer to Leah, "have we?"  
Leah choked on hers, "no, no we," coughing between each word. Arizona reached forward grabbing the wine before it became a further casualty.   
Placing it on the table Arizona sat back, this time leaving to room, "sorry, didn't mean to startle you like that," Arizona tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "so we didn't kiss, and yet you want me to move in,"  
Leah's breathing began to speed up, her eye's falling to her lap, "I meant the spare room, not that, I mean,"  
Arizona reached back to the table, pouring her wine into Leah's and bring the one glass to them, taking a sip, before handing it to Leah, to take a drink. "You've never been with a woman have you Leah." Leah nodded looking up into Arizona's face. Arizona grabbed the glass taking another sip, before handing it back. Leah took a glass, taking a gulp, the with her free hand, slowly moved it to Arizona's face, mirroring her earlier action of pushing a stray hair behind her ear, before trailing her finger down Arizona's face, passing her lips, allowing Arizona to quickly nip at before trailing it down her neck, into the V of her breasts, her hand then going to palm Arizona's covered breast. Finishing off the glass, Leah placed the wine on the table behind the couch and placed her free hand into Arizona's hair quickly pulling their lips together. After a few deep kisses, Arizona pulled back, laughing as she saw Leah's eye's closed mouth open,   
"Oh, my god, was that bad." Arizona laughed again.   
"No, not at all, for your first time, not bad at all," Arizona grabbed Leah and pulled her back hungrily taking her mouth, pulling her body till Leah was straddling her lap, grinding her in a desperate attempt to get close, not realizing what we was doing, "baby, Leah stop," Arizona said pulling back, which only gave Leah access to her neck which she attached herself to, "Leah," Arizona said as she pushed her back,   
"Did I do something wrong, sorry I just get so carried away I..." Arizona shut her up quickly pulling her back into another heated kiss,   
"Babe, you did nothing wrong, but if you don't stop the grinding this party is going to be over in about a minute." Arizona glanced down at their center's that moved together,   
"Oh, sorry, I didn't, sorry,"  
"My god would you stop apologizing every thirty seconds and just kiss me." Leah laughed at Arizona's frustration and moved back in to her, this time managing to still her movements. Hands began to roam over bodies as lips began and to explore and before either know it Leah's shirt was on the floor and Arizona's face was buried into her ample breasts leaving a mark that no one who saw it would be able to question that Leah had crossed over. Satisfied with her work Arizona worked her way back up to Leah's lips while a hand made its way across Leah's stomach and onto the waist of her pants, fingers bushing inside. Leah suddenly tensed, she squeezing of Arizona's breast halting, mid squeeze. Arizona removed her hand, laying it on Leah's waist, running her thumb on her taught stomach, while her head fell against the back of the couch, eyes closed.  
"Sorry, I'm just,"  
"No, I'm sorry, this is too fast for you." Arizona opened her eyes, glancing at her mouth work on Leah's chest, placing a hand there,  
"I just...."  
"I'll leave," Arizona moved her hands to lift Leah off her lap, only to be stilled by Leah,   
"Not yet, just" looking down at their laps, "not yet." Both smiled and Leah leaned back down capturing Arizona's lips. 

The ringing of a phone finally caused the two to detach their lips, Leah bolting up from their vertical position on the couch, now sans bra and with the few new bite marks on her breasts. Arizona continued to run her hands over Leah chest as she checked her message.   
"Damm, it's Steph, she's having some crisis over Jackson." Leah put the phone down, running a hand though her hair.  
"You should go." Arizona said as she pulled Leah back down, resuming their exploration of each others mouths, "before it gets too late."  
"It's two, will you be able to get a hotel room tonight,"   
Arizona shrugged, "if not, I'll stay at the hospital." Twenty minutes later the phone rang again, "kay, we should really get off this couch."  
"Right," Leah said, making no attempt to move,   
"You need to move first Murphy," Arizona said pushing her up.  
"Right," Leah moved off the couch, grabbing her bra and shirt and putting them back on, turning her back, allowing Arizona the privacy she knew she wanted to stand up. "Text, me, when you get to the hotel."  
Arizona just chuckled as she put her coat on, stacking up to Leah, "see you at work," laying a quick mind blowing kiss on her.


	3. Chapter 3

She knew this was a bad idea the moment she sent the text. Sure Leah had the potential to be the fun that Arizona needed at this point in her messed up life, but the clinginess that she displayed today, that could be dangerous. Arizona did sort of lead her on with their epic make-out session the other night, but then she broke it off cold turkey in the cold light of the next day and the hangover she experienced. But then tossing in her massive bed which was baby free for the first time, Arizona felt a bang of quilt over the way she had treated Leah in front of her friends, and felt that she needed to show her that she was worth something. Rolling over she picked up phone, scrolling through the contacts till she landed on Leah. Closing her eyes as she finger hovered over the keypad,  
What are you up to?

Falling back into her pillows Arizona groaned at what she was doing. A mother, world class pediatric surgeon, owner of a ranked teaching hospital and technically a wife had just sent a booty call to practical child who had never been with a women. The buzzing of her phone caused her to open her eyes again,   
Why, you want to yell at me again in front of everyone.

What was she doing, god Leah was immature, but Arizona could not shake the way her body felt as they made out, how willing she was to look past all of her faults and simply wanted to be with her. Arizona was done playing games,   
Archfield, room 1250, there will be a key at the front desk. 

Arizona picked up the phone beside her bed calling down to the front desk, requesting a key for Leah. Throwing back her blanket she reached over and grabbed her leg, putting it on, not wanting Leah to be able to touch her leg.   
Just leaving work, will be there soon.  
Smiling, Arizona turned it off not wanting an interruption by some needy intern over a case, she went over to the bar and poured herself and Leah a stiff drink and sat down on the couch, flipping on the T.V.   
Soon turned out soon, as it wasn't ten minutes since the last text that the lock was dis-engaged on the door, and Leah peeked her head in, catching sight of Arizona as she lounged on the couch.   
“Hi,” Leah said nervously stepping in and dropping her bag, though staying in the corner by the door.  
“Hey, listen sorry about earlier, I just…” Arizona got up and made her way towards Leah noticing how she hesitated.  
“I know, I am sorry…” Arizona stepped in front of her, moving her so she was flat against the wall.”  
“Leah, I want you, I did at your place, we could have all sorts of fun,” Arizona ran her hand down Leah’s front, ending at the hem, finding skin to hold, leaning her face in close, “but given my situation, discretion is key.” Arizona went to her ear and began small nipping kisses along her jaw, “can you, be discrete, Leah.”   
Without words, Leah grabbed Arizona’s face and hungrily attacked her lips. Arizona smiled into the kiss, deepening it before pulling back and grabbing Leah’s hand leading them over to couch. Suddenly there was a tug on her hand and Leah was now leading them to the bed,  
“I don’t want to rush, why don’t we just go to the couch,” Arizona asked looking into Leah’s eye as she turned, the backs of her legs now against bed.  
“I came here to be with you,” Leah responded with slight push causing Arizona to sit on the bed,   
“Leah,” Arizona spread her legs, allowing Leah to step in between, as she hand went around her middle,   
“I’m ready Arizona,” Leah pulls her shirt over her head, and quickly removed her bar, “I want, you, the way I felt the other night,” Arizona smiled and she leaned in and began to kiss Leah’s stomach, before looking up, “and really if you didn’t want this, perhaps you should have worn more then a tank and underwear.” Arizona laughed into Leah’s stomach before moving her hands to undo her jeans, sliding them and her underwear down the long legs before her. Lauren, hands across her chest steps backs and looks away,   
“Hey, don’t do that,” Arizona reaches out to her hip pulling her back, “never do that.” Arizona placed a kiss right at pantie line, “you’re prefect,” she whispered before pulling her down onto her lap, “you’re absolutely perfect.” Arizona pulled their lips together as she began to run her hands across Leah naked skin.  
“I want to see you,” Lash asked pulling back as she hands went down to the hem of Arizona’s tank, “I’ve dreamed of you, I need to know who close I was.” Arizona leaned back and quickly removed her top throwing it onto the pile of discards. Leah slowly reached her hand out and starting at Arizona’s hip ran it up her side, fingers brushing past her beast. Arizona leaned back on her hand, exposing herself mare and closing her eyes as Leah’s hands roamed over her body.   
“Touch them,” Arizona moaned as once again Leah’s finger’s brushed past her breast but never lingered. Leah’s hand gently cupped both her beasts and lightly squeezed them. “Harder, don’t be afraid,” Leah obeyed. Arizona’s eyes flew open and a strangled moan escaped her when suddenly, without warning she felt Leah’s mouth on her nipple. One hand flew to Leah’s head, holding it there, while the other flew from the bed, causing them to collapse, and slipped inside her shorts to finish off the intense orgasm Leah ignited in her body. “Just like that baby, yes, oh god yes,” Arizona moaned as she worked herself over the edge.  
“Oh my God, Arizona, are you alright?” Leah asked in a panic when the grip finally loosened enough on her head that she could sit up. Arizona lay beneath her, eyes closed breathing hard and deep, hand still in her shorts. She started to move off when a hand gripped her thigh, holding her in place before moving up and grabbing her head, pulling it down so lips touched. Lips locked, Arizona used her returning strength to rolled the two over,  
“Congratulation,” Arizona said finally pulling back and looking into Leah’s eyes. “You just brought a woman to climax, though given your body I’m sure it’s not a first, just the first time you’ve been in bed with her.” Leah blushed into Arizona’s neck, “hey I’m serious, heck,” Arizona leaned into her ear, whispering, “I almost got off to you in my office today, but then a case came in.”   
“I really did that to you,” Leah asked as she brushed some hair on Arizona’s face away.   
“You do this to me,” Arizona answered, grabbing one of Leah’s hands and moving it down to feel her now ruined shorts. Arizona then began to nip at Leah’s neck and run a hand up and down her side and before long the two moved into full make out mode, lips locked, hands roaming all over each others as they rolled on bed and became more comfortable. Arizona slowly began to move one hand down Leah’s body, running her fingers along the inside of her thighs, “Did I do this to you babe,” Arizona asked pulling back and looking at Leah as her fingers felt moisture.  
“What should I do,” Leah asked shyly as Arizona ran her fingers across her opening.  
“Whatever makes you comfortable,” Arizona responded with a kiss before beginning her assault. Leah grabbed Arizona’s head and directed it towards her breasts which Arizona hungrily attached with enthusiasm. Soon moans of ecstasy were escaping Leah as Arizona with a few measured pumps and nips brought her to the edge, “let go baby, let yourself feel it,” Arizona looked up as Leah tensed and saw her eyes where closed and that she was fighting it. Arizona moved her head up capturing Leah’s lips and forcing her to look as she finally brought her over. Arizona rolled Leah’s now limp body onto hers and held her as the young blond regained her bearings and slowly withdrew her fingers running them up her body, warming her rapidly cooling skin and bringing them to her mouth to lick them clean.   
Laying there, Arizona looked out onto her balcony and sighed, she was screwed, literally. Feeling the even breaths on her breasts, she knew Leah had drifted off, Arizona grabbed the comforter and pulled it over she before slipping out of the bed, grabbing her robe and carton and headed out side. Arizona sat on the chair, inhaling the smooth smoke as she contemplated what she had just done, what she was doing. She had this hot sexy young new toy giving herself to her on a silver platter, any other time this would be perfect. On nights she didn’t have Sofia she could have this to loose herself in, let all the pain fall away for a few hours. Could Leah handle being used just for sex.  
“I thought smoking was bad for you,” Arizona looked up to see Leah naked in the doorway to the room.  
“Only when I am going to get in trouble,” Arizona looked out at the sky and pulled another drag from the smoke, as Leah made her way over, undid Arizona’s belt and slipped onto her lap. “You’re bad for me too,” Arizona buried her face in Leah’s chest as Leah grabbed the smoke and inhaled, “you never sleep over,” Arizona leaned back in seat, holding Leah’s body at a distance, “you never bring this into the hospital, and no feelings, when we are together, we have sex nothing else, can you handle that.”   
Leah responded by leaning forward and grabbing Arizona’s lips with hers. As the two devoured each others mouths, Leah quickly moved a hand down Arizona’s cupping her, pausing for moment before Arizona’s hand joined hers directing her fingers.

“What time is it?” Arizona sleepily as Leah was busily paying homage to her after bringing her to climax for a fourth time that night.  
“Almost four,” Leah answered as she moved up Arizona’s body to capture her lips,  
“mmmm, you should get going, you need to round in two hours,” Arizona slowly sat up, dragging Leah with her but keeping her body close.   
Leah wrapped herself around Arizona’s body, “don’t make me leave,” directing Arizona head to her chest,  
“You have to, you need to go home to shower and change and I need sleep, I have four surgeries tomorrow.”  
“Fine,” Leah pouted as she pulled back and untangled herself from Arizona’s grasp. With one last kiss that lasted another 15 minutes of rolling around, Leah slipped out of the bed and went in search of her clothes, under Arizona’s hungry leer. “Are you going to be able to look at me at work without looking like all you want is screw my brains out.”  
“Please,” Arizona held her hand out to a now clothed Leah pulling her back on to her, “I made it through the past few days, didn’t I.”  
Leah reached her hand under the blanket to play “but now you know,” quickly working Arizona to a frenzy then pulling back only to have Arizona snatch her hand and push it back.


	4. Chapter 4

She knew this was a bad idea the moment she sent the text. Sure Leah had the potential to be the fun that Arizona needed at this point in her messed up life, but the clinginess that she displayed today, that could be dangerous. Arizona did sort of lead her on with their epic make-out session the other night, but then she broke it off cold turkey in the cold light of the next day and the hangover she experienced. But then tossing in her massive bed which was baby free for the first time, Arizona felt a bang of quilt over the way she had treated Leah in front of her friends, and felt that she needed to show her that she was worth something. Rolling over she picked up phone, scrolling through the contacts till she landed on Leah. Closing her eyes as she finger hovered over the keypad,  
What are you up to?

Falling back into her pillows Arizona groaned at what she was doing. A mother, world class pediatric surgeon, owner of a ranked teaching hospital and technically a wife had just sent a booty call to practical child who had never been with a women. The buzzing of her phone caused her to open her eyes again,  
Why, you want to yell at me again in front of everyone.

What was she doing, god Leah was immature, but Arizona could not shake the way her body felt as they made out, how willing she was to look past all of her faults and simply wanted to be with her. Arizona was done playing games,  
Archfield, room 1250, there will be a key at the front desk. 

Arizona picked up the phone beside her bed calling down to the front desk, requesting a key for Leah. Throwing back her blanket she reached over and grabbed her leg, putting it on, not wanting Leah to be able to touch her leg.  
Just leaving work, will be there soon.  
Smiling, Arizona turned it off not wanting an interruption by some needy intern over a case, she went over to the bar and poured herself and Leah a stiff drink and sat down on the couch, flipping on the T.V.  
Soon turned out soon, as it wasn't ten minutes since the last text that the lock was dis-engaged on the door, and Leah peeked her head in, catching sight of Arizona as she lounged on the couch.  
“Hi,” Leah said nervously stepping in and dropping her bag, though staying in the corner by the door.  
“Hey, listen sorry about earlier, I just…” Arizona got up and made her way towards Leah noticing how she hesitated.  
“I know, I am sorry…” Arizona stepped in front of her, moving her so she was flat against the wall.”  
“Leah, I want you, I did at your place, we could have all sorts of fun,” Arizona ran her hand down Leah’s front, ending at the hem, finding skin to hold, leaning her face in close, “but given my situation, discretion is key.” Arizona went to her ear and began small nipping kisses along her jaw, “can you, be discrete, Leah.”  
Without words, Leah grabbed Arizona’s face and hungrily attacked her lips. Arizona smiled into the kiss, deepening it before pulling back and grabbing Leah’s hand leading them over to couch. Suddenly there was a tug on her hand and Leah was now leading them to the bed,  
“I don’t want to rush, why don’t we just go to the couch,” Arizona asked looking into Leah’s eye as she turned, the backs of her legs now against bed.  
“I came here to be with you,” Leah responded with slight push causing Arizona to sit on the bed,  
“Leah,” Arizona spread her legs, allowing Leah to step in between, as she hand went around her middle,  
“I’m ready Arizona,” Leah pulls her shirt over her head, and quickly removed her bar, “I want, you, the way I felt the other night,” Arizona smiled and she leaned in and began to kiss Leah’s stomach, before looking up, “and really if you didn’t want this, perhaps you should have worn more then a tank and underwear.” Arizona laughed into Leah’s stomach before moving her hands to undo her jeans, sliding them and her underwear down the long legs before her. Leah placed her hands across her chest stepping back and looking away,  
“Hey, don’t do that,” Arizona reaches out to her hip pulling her back, “never do that.” Arizona placed a kiss right at pantie line, “you’re prefect,” she whispered before pulling her down onto her lap, “you’re absolutely perfect.” Arizona pulled their lips together as she began to run her hands across Leah naked skin.  
“I want to see you,” Lash asked pulling back as she hands went down to the hem of Arizona’s tank, “I’ve dreamed of you, I need to know how close I was.” Arizona leaned back and quickly removed her top throwing it onto the pile of discards. Leah slowly reached her hand out and starting at Arizona’s hip ran it up her side, fingers brushing past her beast. Arizona leaned back on her hand, exposing herself, and closing her eyes as Leah’s hands roamed over her body.  
“Touch them,” Arizona moaned as once again Leah’s finger’s brushed past her breast but never lingered. Leah’s hand gently cupped both her beasts and lightly squeezed them. “Harder, don’t be afraid,” Leah obeyed. Arizona’s eyes flew open and a strangled moan escaped her when suddenly, without warning she felt Leah’s mouth on her nipple. One hand flew to Leah’s head, holding it there, while the other flew from the bed, causing them to collapse, and slipped inside her shorts to finish off the intense orgasm Leah ignited in her body. “Just like that baby, yes, oh god yes,” Arizona moaned as she worked herself over the edge.  
“Oh my God, Arizona, are you alright?” Leah asked in a panic when the grip finally loosened enough on her head that she could sit up. Arizona lay beneath her, eyes closed breathing hard and deep, hand still in her shorts. She started to move off when a hand gripped her thigh, holding her in place before moving up and grabbing her head, pulling it down so lips touched. Lips locked, Arizona used her returning strength to roll the two over,  
“Congratulation,” Arizona said finally pulling back and looking into Leah’s eyes. “You just brought a woman to climax, though given your body I’m sure it’s not a first, just the first time you’ve been in bed with her.” Leah blushed into Arizona’s neck, “hey I’m serious, heck,” Arizona leaned into her ear, whispering, “I almost got off to you in my office today, but then a case came in.”  
“I really did that to you,” Leah asked as she brushed some hair on Arizona’s face away.  
“You do this to me,” Arizona answered, grabbing one of Leah’s hands and moving it down to feel her now ruined shorts. Arizona then began to nip at Leah’s neck and run a hand up and down her side and before long the two moved into full make out mode, lips locked, hands roaming all over each others as they rolled on bed and became more comfortable. Arizona slowly began to move one hand down Leah’s body, running her fingers along the inside of her thighs, “Did I do this to you babe,” Arizona asked pulling back and looking at Leah as her fingers felt moisture.  
“What should I do,” Leah asked shyly as Arizona ran her fingers across her opening.  
“Whatever makes you comfortable,” Arizona responded with a kiss before beginning her assault. Leah grabbed Arizona’s head and directed it towards her breasts which Arizona hungrily attached with enthusiasm. Soon moans of ecstasy were escaping Leah as Arizona with a few measured pumps and nips brought her to the edge, “let go baby, let yourself feel it,” Arizona looked up as Leah tensed and saw her eyes where closed and that she was fighting it. Arizona moved her head up capturing Leah’s lips and forcing her to look as she finally brought her over. Arizona rolled Leah’s now limp body onto hers and held her as the young blond regained her bearings and slowly withdrew her fingers running them up her body, warming her rapidly cooling skin and bringing them to her mouth to lick them clean.  
Laying there, Arizona looked out onto her balcony and sighed, she was screwed, literally. Feeling the even breaths on her breasts, she knew Leah had drifted off, Arizona grabbed the comforter and pulled it over she before slipping out of the bed, grabbing her robe and carton and headed out side. Arizona sat on the chair, inhaling the smooth smoke as she contemplated what she had just done, what she was doing. She had this hot sexy young new toy giving herself to her on a silver platter, any other time this would be perfect. On nights she didn’t have Sofia she could have this to loose herself in, let all the pain fall away for a few hours. Could Leah handle being used just for sex.  
“I thought smoking was bad for you,” Arizona looked up to see Leah naked in the doorway to the room.  
“Only when I am going to get in trouble,” Arizona looked out at the sky and pulled another drag from the smoke, as Leah made her way over, undid Arizona’s belt and slipped onto her lap. “You’re bad for me too,” Arizona buried her face in Leah’s chest, “you never sleep over,” Arizona leaned back in seat, holding Leah’s body at a distance, “you never bring this into the hospital, and no feelings, when we are together, we have sex nothing else, can you handle that.”  
Leah responded by leaning forward and grabbing Arizona’s lips with hers. As the two devoured each others mouths, Leah quickly moved a hand down Arizona’s cupping her, pausing for moment before Arizona’s hand joined hers directing her fingers.

“What time is it?” Arizona sleepily as Leah was busily paying homage to her breast,  
“Almost four,” Leah answered as she moved up Arizona’s body to capture her lips,  
“mmmm, you should get going, you need to round in two hours,” Arizona slowly sat up, dragging Leah with her but keeping her body close.  
Leah wrapped herself around Arizona’s body, “don’t make me leave,” directing Arizona head to her chest,  
“You have to, you need to go home to shower and change and I need sleep, I have four surgeries tomorrow.”  
“Fine,” Leah pouted as she pulled back and untangled herself from Arizona’s grasp. With one last kiss that lasted another 15 minutes of rolling around, Leah slipped out of the bed and went in search of her clothes, under Arizona’s hungry leer. “Are you going to be able to look at me at work without looking like all you want is screw my brains out.”  
“Please,” Arizona held her hand out to a now clothed Leah pulling her back on to her, “I made it through the past few days, didn’t I.”  
Leah reached her hand under the blanket to play “but now you know,” quickly working Arizona to a frenzy then pulling back only to have Arizona snatch her hand and push it back.


	5. Chapter 5

“Dr. Robbins,” Leah knocked on the on-call room door. No answer. She knocked again, a bit louder this time, “Dr. Robbins I have results from Dr. Yang.” Nothing. Leah tried the knob and found it unlocked as she pushed the door open, “Dr. Robbins,” knocking a bit louder as she poked her head,  
“Yah,” Arizona answered from the bed, somewhat sitting up.”  
“I have some results from Dr. Yang on her tumor patient,” Leah stepped closer to Arizona who still lay on the bed, eyes closed, as similar smile on her face to the one that Leah left this morning as she hurried out in order to make it to the hospital on time, only this time Arizona was fully clothed.  
“Let me see,” Arizona held out her hand for the pad, scanning it over, “when is the surgery?”  
“Tomorrow, 10am,”  
“Kay,” Arizona closed her eyes again handing the pad back to Leah, Leah turned towards the door for if she spent anymore time in here, looking at Arizona on a bed, she would end up breaking one of Arizona’s rules  
“what time is now,”  
“5:00pm, when’s your next surgery?”  
“Soon, just trying to get some extra sleep, had a pretty long night last night,” Leah blushed as she looked at Arizona who had a smirk on her face and one eye open looking at Leah,  
“Oh really,” Leah turned her body back to Arizona placed the pad on the table and stepped to towards the bed. If Arizona wanted to play, Leah could too.  
“Yah,” Arizona sat up and turned so her sitting on the edge of the bed, “some hot, hot, sexy young doctor came over for, lets say a study session in female anatomy,” she reached her hand out and grabbed Leah’s scrub top and tried to pull her toward her.  
“And did she pass,” Lead stepped forward so she was straddling Arizona’s legs,  
“With flying colours,” Arizona pulled Leah down onto her lap and hungrily attacked her lips. Scrub tops where quickly thrown aside as hands roamed backs, and pulled at bra straps. Arizona moved her lips down the side of Leah’s neck roughly pulling her head back as she savoured the exposed flesh of her chest.  
“I thought you said no hospital,” Leah moaned as she pulled Arizona’s head back so she could look in her eyes,  
“You want me stop,” Arizona reached a hand up and pulled on Leah’s bra, releasing a breast and licked her lips, “Leah,” Arizona bent in placing a soft kiss on the top of her breast, “do you, because right now I really want to fuck you,” another kiss, followed by a bite. Arizona looked up and saw Leah staring back with hungry eyes, “say it, say, you want me to fuck you.”  
Leah opened her mouth, only to have a pager sound from across the room.  
“Shit, that’s me,” Arizona pulled back and grabbed her scrub top and pulled it on, “Leah, as much as I would love to continue,” Arizona motioned with her head towards her lab coat,  
“Right, sorry,” Leah grabbed her top and got off Arizona’s lap and turned away to fix herself up, “Arizona,”  
“Dr. Murphy, would you let Dr. Yang know that Chris’ results from his latest labs are consistent enough for surgery tomorrow and I will sign off when I am done in surgery tonight.” Arizona threw on her lab coat and checked her hair in the mirror, before heading out the door.  
“Yes Dr. Robbins,” Leah grabbed the pad off the table and walked to towards the door.

 

“If you ever pull a stunt like that again I have will have you kicked out of this program and make dam sure you never step foot on a surgical floor again, do you understand.” Arizona fumed as she glared at Leah as she cowered against wall in the scrub room.  
“Dr. Robbins, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think.”  
“Exactly, you didn’t think and you could have killed at that child in there, and it’s not your name on the board is it, no it’s mine, my reputation, my hospital on the line all because you wanted to show one of your friends up. Now, get the hell out of my hospital, your done for the day and don’t expect to see an OR for the next do you understand,” Arizona bellowed as the OR team turned towards the room to watch her ream out the young doctor, “answer me Dr. Murphy.”  
“Yes, Dr. Robbins, I understand,” Leah turned and tore out of the room.  
Arizona turned sharply and marched back into the OR,  
“Dude, you need to get some,” Alex smirked as he continued to work on the 9 year old on the table, “I mean you never talked to anyone like that when you and Torres where together,”  
“You never did a blind cut inside a child just to show Christina or Meredith that you could, I mean does she ever just think.”  
“She acts, usually ten steps head without knowing how to do step one, but seriously dude, go out get laid, I mean you’ve been like this for the past two days,”  
“Alex, just finish up, I need to go and talk to Webber about what just happened.” 

“No Steph, I’m fine really, don’t bother coming over, go and have a good time with Jackson.” Leah sat curled on her couch, in her sweats and tank lost in the latest reality dribble that was on. “I’m not going to so anything stupid, maybe drink some, but then go to bed, dream up ways to kill Robbins. No Webber said I can come back tomorrow, said for the first week he’ll make sure I’m not anywhere near Peds, then it should all blow over. See you tomorrow.” Leah threw her phone on the floor and reached for her wine glass as the show came back its commercial. She just wanted everyone to leave her alone, the phony sympathy, her friends pretending that they weren’t thrilled that a weak link had been exposed in the group, the weak link that could lead to her loosing her place in the program. A knock on the door drew her from her mind, a very persistent knock,  
“God, Steph I said leave me alone,” Leah threw the door open,  
“Guess it’s a good thing I’m not Stephanie,” Arizona stood in the door holding some bags,  
“Looked I’m not really in getting yelled at or your mind games so,” Leah tried to slam the door but Arizona put her foot out, stopping it and pushed her way in when Leah didn’t resist.  
“Leah, look,”  
“Oh so it’s Leah now, better get ready for a fuck,” Leah pulled off her tank showing her bare chest and threw the shirt at Arizona,  
“Oh grow up,” Arizona threw the shirt on the floor and stomped over to the kitchen dropping her bags, “I was not out of line today in the OR, you could have killed that patient, and the sooner you realize that the sooner you will become a better surgeon, and if you think for one second that I treated you harsher then anyone else you are dead wrong, in that room, in that hospital, I treat you the same as everyone else.”  
“You suck the breast of other residents in on-calls too,”  
“I screwed up, I never should have done that,”  
“That or this,” Leah waved her hand between the two of them,  
“That,” Arizona walked up and grabbed Leah and pulled her into a kiss only to have Leah push her back, “Leah, we need to be Dr. Robbins and Dr. Murphy there, because the second we become Arizona and Leah, I compromise you and as your teacher I cannot do that, the second you become you, the hospital will be hell for you,”  
“Then why did you start that,”  
“Because you are a drug I cannot get enough of,” Arizona pulled Leah in again, only this time she did not push her away. “Leah, I know I asked you before, but can you handle this,” Arizona moved her lips to Leah’s neck and began placing light kisses,  
“Only if you promise not to totally shut the door on on-call room sex.” 

“So explain to me again what is happening, they make duck-calls,” Arizona lounged on the floor against the couch and Leah curled around her from the side kissing her neck and running a hand up and down her chest. The two basked in the glow following a rather vigorous few rounds of no holding back sex to make up for the last few days, especially after the incident in the on-call room when they where both wanting more.  
“And have more money then common sense,” Leah kissed Arizona’s bruising lip followed by her eye, “you’re going to have a black eye tomorrow,”  
“Worth it, but I don’t think it will be that bad, though I don’t know you managed to get me,” Arizona touched her eye and then turned so she could capture her lips,  
“I was a gymnast/cheerleader,” Leah pulled back and started to un-tangle their limbs,  
“No, you cannot tell me that then leave,” Arizona pouted as she pulled her back,  
“I’m just going to get some water, maybe a snack so we can re-charge,” Leah stood up and gave Arizona a quick kiss as Arizona closed her eyes and leaned her head against the couch.  
“We could tell people you punched me in the face at the bar,” Arizona called from the floor,  
“Steph would love that, but hate that she missed it, Arizona, why is there are there bags of whole chickens in my kitchen.”  
“Your homework, I was coming over to help you, have you perfectly de-bone the chickens while I distracted you, teach you to stay focused, but what we did, much better.” The phone on the floor beside her started to buzz with a message,  
“And how where you going to distract me,” Leah appeared again, still not in a stich of clothing holding out a glass of ice water. Arizona took it and the bowl of sliced mangos as Leah re-positioned herself on Arizona’s lap.  
“Not entirely sure, but may have involved my lips spending a great of time right here,” Arizona leaned in and kissed the hollow of Leah’s neck which she had quickly discovered that first night here at Leah’s drove her nuts. Leah collapsed into Arizona only to have her release her neck and push her back, “and hands,” Arizona took a drink of water getting her hands cold, “may have spent some time here,” Arizona palmed one breast smiling as Leah took a quick breath as the cold hand touched her still hot body, “and here,” Arizona moved the down to Leah’s core, “would that work,”  
“Nope,” Arizona gave a questioning look. Leah sucked in some air as one of Arizona cool fingers slipped inside. “Still no,” Leah smiled. Just a few days ago the mere thought of Arizona being naked in her apartment was enough to make her a blabbering fool, but now, hell it was still enough but they where able to have fun without it being over in 2 seconds. Arizona inserted a second finger, as Leah shook her head, “you’re losing your touch I think,” Leah teased. They played this game well. Leah grabbed a slice of mango and plopped it into her mouth, “you want a slice while you figure out your game plan.”  
Arizona slipped another finger in, “Leah, you know you need to move, so just move”  
Leah held a slice of mango above Arizona’s lips, “you first, because I know you get off watching me get off, I know you need me to move,” Arizona grabbed the slice with her lips and sucked it in, letting a little dribble down the side of her lips. With her finger, Leah wiped up drop and touched Arizona’s lips, allowing her to take in the finger and suck on it, “tasty, isn’t it.” Arizona nodded her head smiling but not letting go of Leah’s finger, “know what goes good with mango? Me. So why don’t you slip out our finger’s and try some,”  
Both of their breathing began to pick up as Leah moved her fingers in the motion she wished Arizona to move hers but the old women held firm in her stance. Just then Leah’s phone buzzed causing her to turn and thus moving her body a fraction of a inch, “You loose,” Arizona whispered as she pushed Leah to the ground laying on top her and Leah wrapped her legs around Arizona’s waist changing the angle as Arizona started to move, “and now you will pay.”  
According to Jo, who got it from Alex, Robbins is crazy horny, so you should invite her over, get her worked up then leave her high and dry…  
Arizona laughed as she read the text on Leah’s phone as she lay sprawled on her stomach on the floor as Leah lay on top of her kissing her shoulder blades. “What the hell does this mean,” Arizona asked holding the phone back, “defiantly wouldn’t be leaving me dry for sure,”  
“God, it’s Steph, I was talking to her earlier about how pissed off I was and how I was thinking of ways to kill you.” Leah grabbed the phone and hammered out a quick reply, promising to give that thought consideration,  
“Do I need to teach you another lesson,” Arizona swatted Leah’s butt, to which she sucked in air as Arizona had landed on a newly rough area, a carpet burnt victim of their last lesson, “sorry, but I don’t know if no sex would kill me after you get me worked up, hasn’t yet, but the sex part could.” The two descended into silence as they breathed together and attempted to control their heart rate.  
“Arizona,” Leah asked timidly as her face was buried in Arizona’s neck,  
“Yah.”  
“Why did you sleep with her,” silence. Leah a few moments, “Arizona.” Arizona reached out and grabbed Leah’s phone and played with a few buttons before lifting it up and snapping a quick pic of Leah’s back. Maybe she wasn’t ready. Leah began to place soft kisses on Arizona’s back again, hearing another click.  
“Oh I think like this one best,” Arizona held up the phone to Leah who looked. It was from earlier, a side shot Leah and her wrapped around each other but only of their torsos, no clue who it was a picture of, “but this of you is nice.” It was last one, Leah’s face in profile as she lay on Arizona’s back giving her a kiss. Arizona started to play if the phone some more. “Stephanie says time for you to stop drinking if you are seriously thinking of about teasing me sexually, her words not mine.” A sound came from the phone,  
“What did you say to her?”  
“Nothing, I was just sending me the pictures, that’s nice,” Leah had moved her lips to the base of Arizona’s neck and was moving around to the side, “she wanted me, no obligation, like you. Despite knowing everything about me you still find me a sexy women and want to sleep with me, not because you have to, but because you want to.” Arizona moved her head so she could see Leah who leaned in and gave her big kiss. Leah slowly lifted her body allowing Arizona to turn over, scanning Arizona’s body with her hungry eyes as Arizona did the same. Time to play again.


	6. Chapter 6

Arizona stretched as she waited for the elevator, coffee in hand. Despite the fact that when she was with Leah she felt 25, her body was doing a good job this morning reminding her that was not the case. She woke with her back cramping up at 3:30 that morning, still on the floor in Leah’s apartment, half on top of the younger naked women. Getting off the floor without waking her was a feat in itself but she managed and was back in her “own” bed in half-an-hour. God, she needed a power nap today at some point. It wouldn’t be that bad, but Arizona highly doubted her ability to stay away from Leah that night. This would of course lead to another night with 4 hours top in sleep, because no matter how much her body reminded her other wise, hell, she was some sex crazed 25 year old. She only saving grace was her daughter which meant when she had Sof, she would sleep all night, re-charge.  
The ding of the elevator cause Arizona to open her eyes, “Dr. Murphy, Edwards,” Arizona nodded to the occupants as she stepped in.  
“Dr. Robbins,” the two responded as Arizona took a place along the back wall, partly so she would have something to lean against. The two younger doctors began whispering back and forth. “Steph no,” Leah hissed loudly, followed by some more whispering, “fine.”  
“Dr. Robbins,” Leah began slowly turning around, looking oddly mortified, “Some of us, well, Steph, Shane, Joe, probably Alex and Jackson, and myself are planning on going to Joe’s tonight after our shift, and I was wondering if you would like to come, I could buy you drink to apologize for what yesterday, but I totally get it if you say no, your probably really busy.”  
“Dr. Murphy, thank you for the offer, I’ll get back you.” Leah mouthed a thank you as Arizona smiled at her. “Dr. Edwards I understand you are on my service today.”  
“Yes Dr. Robbins, three scheduled surgery’s todays starting with your obstructed bowel in 2315.”  
The elevator stopped on peds and Stephanie stepped out followed by Arizona, “Dr. Edwards I’ll meet you down there in a second, make sure you have all the pre-op tests results, Dr. Murphy can I speak to you quickly in my office?”  
“Dr. Yang, is waiting,”  
“Please,” Arizona smiled. Leah nodded and got off the elevator and followed Arizona down the hall to her office. Arizona stepped inside and went to lean up against her desk, “Was that about the texts last night,”  
“Yah, don’t feel any need to come, I’ll go wait for you and when you don’t come she’ll see it’s a time waster.” Leah fidgeted in front of Arizona.  
“Or,” Arizona put out one of her hand and grabbed Leah’s scrub top and pulled her close, “I come,” kissed Leah’s neck, “drink, take you home,” kissed the other side, “and Steph can mind her own dam business.” Arizona smiled as she captured Leah’s lips for a brief make-out session.  
“Morning.” Kiss.  
“Morning,” Kiss  
“When did you leave?” Kiss.  
“Three-ish,” Kiss.  
“I had fun last night,” Kiss.  
“Me, too,” Kiss.  
“Was kind of hoping you’d want see me today,”  
“Good, because I don’t think I can go day without this.” Arizona pulled Leah close and engaged in one final heated kiss. “But now, however, time to go to work,” Arizona pushed Leah back, straightening her scrub top before pushing her out the door, “tonight?”  
“Tonight.”

Arizona checked herself in the window of the shop besides ‘Joes’. Sexy, but not overtly so in tight jeans and a low cut top, just enough to make Leah crazy since Arizona had sent her a text earlier with two simple word, No Touching. She knew of course this rule would be broken, especially since some heavy flirting was planned, but the first to touch would loose that round, just like whoever ended up pulling the other of the bar would loose.  
Once she was satisfied with her looks Arizona made her way down to the bar. It was a fairly quiet night, which was good and bad, good because not many people would see them but bad because it would be harder to blend into the crowd. She spotted Alex first nursing a mug of beer and followed his eye line to the residents playing darts. Arizona sat at the end of the bar and watched Leah play darts with her friends, laughing, having good time. On Leah’s return trip from the board she say Arizona and her smile grew as she handed over the darts and skipped over,  
“Hi, you came.” Leah got as close as possible without touching  
“Told you I would, you winning,” Arizona checked out Leah now that she was closer, a skin tight blue dress that ended mid-thigh with a plunging v-neck, “you look,” Arizona swallowed hard, no touching was going to be hard.  
Leah turned her body so Arizona could check her out some more as she looked to the dart area, “sadly at that game no, but at this,” Leah glanced back and saw Arizona trying hard not to touch, “unfortunately,” Leah turned back to Arizona and leaned into her ear without touching “I can’t wear underwear in this dress.” Arizona swallowed hard again closing her eyes and downing her martini. “Ready to leave yet?” Leah smiled as she held up Arizona’s empty glass, ordering them another drink.  
“Nope,” Arizona shook her head laughing, “you know you’re not going to win that easily.”  
“A girl can try, but I will win,” Leah picked up their drink and headed to the back, adding a sway to her hips for Arizona to drool over.  
“Hey, look you I found at the bar,” Leah announced as she placed the drinks at the table,  
“Robbins, hey,” Alex looked up and smiled at his boss, while Stephanie and Jo looked at each other and started giggling as they put down their drinks and went back to dart line.  
“Hey,” Arizona slipped into the booth opposite Alex and carefully grabbed the drink from Leah, without touching.  
“Leah, let’s go, your turn,” Edwards yelled from the darts area.  
“Coming,” Leah yelled back putting down her drink and walking over to the two who pulled her in and started laughing again, glancing back at Arizona.  
“They’re always like that,” Alex grumbled into his beer,  
“Um,” Arizona asked turning her attention to Alex and off Leah.  
“The three of them, always giggling, it’s annoying as hell, like they’re twelve.”  
“Yah,” Arizona sipped her drink and looked back at the dart area,  
“According to the giggles she’s going to try and sleep with you tonight,” Alex looked up and saw Arizona and Leah staring at each other, Leah laughing as she threw her darts, “but for some reason I don’t think you would mind.” Arizona didn’t seem to hear, “Robbins,” Alex said louder,  
“Sorry, what did you say,” Arizona turned back,  
“You’re doing her aren’t you,” Alex asked having another sip of beer.  
Arizona shrugged her shoulders as she took another sip, and went back to watching the game, “would that be so wrong.”  
“Does Callie know?” Arizona raised an eyebrow, you really just ask me that, “is it serious?”  
“It’s fun, and Leah knows it’s fun.”  
“How long have you been having fun with Murphy.”  
“A week, though there was that night after Callie kicked me out but nothing happened, well stuff happened but not stuff, stuff,”  
“Too much info dude,” Alex grumbled, “just be careful, she may know it’s fun right now, but she can also get real serious, real quick.”  
“I’ll be careful, don’t worry.” Arizona finished her drink and looked back towards Leah to see the group heading back over. Arizona moved into the booth some more and Leah slid into her side, “you win?” Arizona asked Leah quietly.  
“Nope,”  
“We’ll I’m sure you will at some point,” Arizona placed a hand under the table and on Leah exposed thigh, running a finger under the hem of the dress, keeping it there.

“God, will you two just a room,” Alex muttered as he and Arizona lined up at the dart board.  
“What,” Arizona threw her first dart, bulls eye.  
“You and Murphy, just get a room.”  
“Oh trust me, I do, but I cannot loose again tonight,” another bulls eye.  
“Loose again.”  
“I touched her first, I will not be the one to drag her out of here. Yes.” Third bulls eye.  
“You’re sick you know that, you were practically feeling her up before I pulled you over here.”  
“What do you mean practically, your turn.”  
Alex’s first hit the wall, “l always knew you were slightly deranged,” wall, “ having freaking sex contests.” Wall. “God I suck.”  
“You should try with Jo, spice thing up.”  
“We don’t need spicing up thank you,” Alex handed the darts over.  
“Alex, you’ve been together how long two months and yet here you are in a bar with her friends and your boss, and it seems like it is something that happens a lot.” Double 10.  
“As opposed to you and Murphy.”  
“Like I said, we may be here, but that’s not stop us from enjoying things, and setting things up for a long night.” Triple 15.  
“There is not enough beer in the world to now wipe this image of essentially my sister and an ex getting it on in a bar booth, with me there.”  
“Sorry,” bulls eye, “oh, heads up you’re about to see me win,” Arizona handed that darts to Alex as Leah made her way up to them.

“You sure you’re going to be able to turn her down later?” Jo asked as they watched Alex and Arizona make their way over to the dart area.  
“Oh please give me some credit of my self control.” Leah took a sip of her water. After their second drink her and Arizona both switched to water in an effort to maintain control of their flirting and hands. That being said hands did spend a lot of time ‘accidently’ brushing against bodies.  
“Leah you guys are practically doing each other over there.”  
“Yah, but that is not changing the game plan, kay, I’ll ask her back to my place and then ask her to leave.” Leah said this with a straight face as possible, no way in would she be asking Arizona to leave, though she knew she would, neither of them had stayed a night yet.  
Even though they broke the no hospital rule, Leah had feeling this rule was going to stick. Twice today the hospital rule was broken, first in Arizona’s office which even though they didn’t have sex, they did make out which Leah figured was still a no-no, but then Leah received a text to a on-call room up in geriatrics. Coming in, she found Arizona already naked in the bed, with a questioning look, as if asking what took her so long. Leah quickly stripped and straddled Arizona enjoying their first time at the hospital.  
“Fine, but will you pick up the pace I want to get home,”  
“Then go home.” Leah had no intention of loosing because Jo wanted to go home.  
“No, I want to see, please Leah I’ll cover the pit for a week, I just…”  
“Oh my god, you two are sick you know that,” Leah stood up and made her way over to the dart area.  
“Oh hey Murphy,” Alex,  
“Alex,” Leah walked past Alex right towards Arizona who stood at the dart board watching her, “grapefruit,” she whispered in Arizona’s ear. Arizona laughed at Leah’s use of their safe word as she dropped the darts, and lead Leah out of bar as fast as she could without looking back, her hand resting on the small of her back.  
“You’re tense,” Arizona commented as they exited the bar and made their way to Arizona’s car down the street.  
“Just those two in there,” Leah grabbed Arizona as they reached the car and pushed her up against it, “enough of that though,” Leah kissed Arizona’s neck, “see anyone,”  
“No, I don’t think I can you though, not without ripping off that dress,” Arizona ran her hands up and down Leah’s back, slipping one under the hem.  
“I don’t care,” Leah said as she swiftly undid Arizona’s pants and slipped a hand in, “just keep an eye out, “god I wanted to do this all night.”  
“Me too,” Arizona whispered as she held Leah close, so to a passer by it merely looked like a make-out session, “god baby, right there,” as she leaned into Leah’s body.

Arizona laughed out loud as they slipped into the car, listening to Leah explain what Jo and Stephanie where willing to give up to see the two of them leave the bar together.  
“They’re jealous,” Arizona said as she leaned over and gave Leah a kiss, “we should have invited them over to watch,” Arizona started up the car and drove away, placing a hand on Leah’s thigh.  
“They probably would, they are way too invested in our sex life, or “lack there of”.” Leah adjusted in her seat allowing Arizona more access to her while she typed away on her phone, “telling them we made out in the car, now heading to your hotel.”  
“Do they believe you would actually say no to me,” Arizona smirked as they pulled up to a red light, “cause I don’t you ever had.” Arizona readjusted her hand to a more comfortable position as Leah hiked up her dress some more.  
“I say no,” Leah whispered as she closed her eyes to Arizona’s ministrations.  
“Only cause you’re ticklish.” Arizona accelerated the car as the light turned green,  
“Not as much as you. Umm, isn’t this the epitome of distracted driving.”  
“Oh I’m not distracted, distracted would not being able to touch you the whole time,” Arizona squeezed Leah thigh, “because trust me, being near you and not touching is painful.”  
“I know the feeling.”  
Before they knew it, Arizona pulled her car into Leah’s guest spot outside her apartment. Shutting off the car, Arizona quickly pulled her hand away from Leah and leaped out of the car and hopping over to Leah’s side as she slipped out, fixing her dress, “I thought we were making out in the car first.”  
“Yah but there are thing I need to do to you that need more space,” Arizona pulled Leah in for a heated kiss backing her against the car, “so many things.”  
“Come on,” Leah pushed back grabbing Arizona hand and leading them over to her front door. Arizona held her from behind assaulting her neck while Leah fumbled with the key, needing multiple attempts before finally getting the door to fall open and Arizona push the two through. Locking the door they stumbled their way through the apartment leaving jackets and shoes in a path to the bedroom. Leah flicked on light, giving Arizona a first look at her inner sanctum. Arizona ran her hands down Leah’s body landing at the hem of her dress and yanked it up around her waist, and pulled back looking at Leah, licking her lips. Arizona gave Leah a little push down onto the bed then carefully kneed in front of her. Leah held herself up on her elbows watching as Arizona momentarily lost herself. She first noticed it last night, their first she was so lost in the idea in idea of being with her that she didn’t pay attention, but last night, a few times she would catch Arizona performing this ritual of running her hands up and down her exposed legs or body, watching her hand movements, before whatever it was that turned on this side turned off and she lunged her head between Leah, kissing and biting towards her goal. Leah hooked one behind Arizona’s head, locking it there, while trying to keep her strength to keep watching Arizona who kept eye contact with her. Arizona watched as Leah struggled to maintain eye contact as her breathing became deep and heavy and her legs squeezed. Arizona slowed her movements slightly before one final push sending her to climax. Leah’s legs dropped as Arizona pushed back and slowly got up.  
“Where are you going?” Leah questioned with ragged breathing as Arizona turned to the door.  
“Just to get us some water babe,” Arizona bent over Leah and gave her a quick kiss, “now how about you get yourself out of that dress or I will be ripping it off when I get back.”  
“Hey, what was today in the on-call room.” Leah called as she got off the bed and began pulling off the dress and tossed it aside.  
“You complaining?”  
“Yah, never page me from endless blood draws again for hot sex in an on-call room.” Leah pulled the covers back on the bed and arranged the pillows.  
“How about some just plain vanilla sex then. I had an amazing surgery and wanted to celebrate and burn off the energy,” Arizona walked into the room holding two glasses of ice water, a bottle of white wine and a wine glass and smiled, Leah lay sideways across the bed, propped up against the pillows. Arizona placed the glasses and wine on the dresser and then went to the foot of the bed and slowly stripped before laying down at the foot, propping her head up on her hand, yet leaving a good deal of space between the two.  
“You’re kind of far away.” Leah reached out to Arizona and touched her.  
“We have some bets to settle and I want my winnings first.” Arizona took her hand and gave it kiss before placing them on the bed, together  
“And that involved you no where near me, ok.”  
“Now it does, earlier you were going to be very close, but after coming here I changed my mind.”  
“And what does your dirty mind want.”  
“You’ve thought about me in this bed,” Arizona took Leah’s hand and moved back across the bed down to towards her center, “probably before we were together and defiantly after,” Arizona let go her hand as Leah nodded. “Before?” nod, “Here?” nod. “Show me what you did when you thought of me.” Arizona smiled as Leah sat up and leaned against headboard and spread her legs, running her hand down her body, carefully spreading her folds, running her fingers around her opening all the while never breaking eye contact with Arizona. “Is that all you touched?” Leah shook her head no. “Show me.” Leah began to pinch her nipples with her free hand while riding her fingers. “How many times.”  
“Every night including the one of the gala,”  
“Yah.”  
Arizona watched as Leah fucked herself, resisting every urge to take over, and was not surprise with the pleasure that shot through her body as Leah came, crying out her name. Arizona got up and grabbed the water and wine from the dresser and walked over to the bed, placing them on the table, sat down on the bed, pulling off her prosthetic,  
“That was amazing,” Leah molded herself around Arizona, locking her legs as she grabbed a glass of water, taking a sip before kissing Arizona’s shoulder.  
“It was, I’ve wanted to see that for a while.” Arizona dropped the prosthetic on the floor, turning her head so she could kiss Leah, “the fact that you thought of me while doing that,”  
“I know,” Leah let go placing the glass back on the nightstand and fell onto the bed, stretching out for Arizona, “do you.”  
Arizona turned around and laid on top of Leah, “think of you while… how could I not, ever since that night at the bar when I came back here, best decision I made in a long time.” Arizona captured Leah’s lips rolling them on the bed till Leah was on top, sitting running her hands down Arizona’s body. 

“Decided on how you going to claim you winnings?” Arizona held Leah from behind as they lounged on the bed sharing the glass of wine, keeping eye contact in the mirror above the dresser. Leah blushed as she sipped the wine before handing it to Arizona. Arizona kissed her shoulder tightened her arms, “don’t be ashamed, tell me.” Leah mumbled something and took Arizona’s hand holding the wine glass and brought it to her mouth taking a sip. “Leah, baby, tell me.”  
“You were a bad girl at the bar,” Leah took another sip before releasing Arizona’s hand. Arizona finished the glass and placed it on the nightstand.  
“I was, I never should have touched you,” Arizona kissed Leah shoulder and ran a hand down to her leg, “but I can’t help myself.”  
“You need to be punished.” Leah grabbed Arizona and removed it from her leg.  
“I know,” Arizona smiled as she made eye contact with Leah in the mirror, and brought her lips to Leah’s ear, giving her the reassurance Arizona knew she would need to continue down this road, “I know I’m safe with you baby, do what you want.” Arizona released her hold on Leah who turned around.  
“Lay down across my lap.” Arizona lay down, facing the foot of the bed so she could watch. Leah placed on hand Arizona’s ass and held it there for a second, then started to move in circles. Arizona reached out with one hand and grabbed Leah’s which on the bed and gave it a squeeze. With that, Leah raised her hand and brought it down hard with a smack. Another squeeze of the hand and Leah was off, twelve hard smacks to each buttocks. Following the assault Leah bent down and gave each a kiss, still holding onto Arizona hand. “Now we need to practice the no touching. Lay on the bed, face up.”  
Arizona rolled over and turned herself so her heads where back on the pillows and she smiled as she watched Leah gather ties from around the room. Starting with her leg she gently tied it to the foot post, loose at she had movement, but not too much. Next she settled on herself onto Arizona’s stomach and tied up her hands in much the same matter, smiling as Arizona smiled never loosing eye contact with her. Once stratified, Leah moved so she was sitting beside Arizona and for the next hour proceeded to touch and kiss Arizona all over but being careful to avoid the areas she wanted touched the most.  
“You’re killing me Leah, for the love of God would just fuck me already,” Arizona growled through gritted teeth, as once again Leah’s lips bypassed her dripping core on their journey. She felt Leah smile as she worked her on her stomach and sides avoiding her breast, “oh come one, I know how much you love my tits, please Leah,” Arizona moaned as Leah made it her shoulder, then neck, stopping there and starting her way back down, “I get it, I was a bad, bad girl for touching you at the bar, I know but there has to be a point baby when enough is enough, I mean, you must need to get off too,” Arizona pleaded to Leah, hoping her own needs would lead to satisfaction for her. Leah sat up and smiled and evil smile and moved so she sat by Arizona’s leg, spreading them, “don’t you dare Leah Murphy, Leah I swear,” Leah ran a hand over her body and down to her core, “you fuck yourself before me and I will not touch you the rest of the night.”  
“You’re not touching me now,” Leah answered back,  
“Because you tied me up, an hour ago,” Leah smiled she entered herself and Arizona threw her head back onto the pillows, “I hate you, I never thought I could while you where naked but I officially hate you,”  
“Oh, that feels so good, um baby,” Leah teased as worked away, laughing when she saw Arizona pop one eye open to watch. “baby, you know you do this to me, I’ve never felt like this, Arizonaaaaa.”  
Arizona shut her eyes, breathing heavily, straining against her restraints. Feeling a breath against her face she opened them to find Leah hovering above her, “have you learned your lesson?”  
“Yes.” Leah smiled and gave Arizona quick kiss before finally paying attention to the areas of Arizona’s body she had ignored for the last hour.  
“I liked that side of you, despite the torcher of you denying not only my own orgasm but give yourself one,” Arizona brushed the hair from Leah’s face as she held her close, running her hands over Leah’s body, as Leah lay soft kisses on Arizona breasts. The second Leah set her free Arizona took control and laid claim to Leah’s body, teasing her a few times but unable to last long before allowing her orgasm.  
“So much for not touching me the rest of the night.” Leah moved up and gave Arizona a kiss before grabbing the now warm wine and poured them a new glass.  
“That will teach you never to believe a thing a say when you are denying me your body.” Arizona took a sip of wine and held onto the glass while Leah settled into the side of her body, throwing a leg across Arizona’s stomach, “that was amazing though, the whole thing, you’re amazing.”  
“You really didn’t mind, even the spanking,” Leah took a sip of wine and ran her nails along Arizona’s stomach,  
“Not a bit, babe, I want you to be able to do what you want me, and hopefully you feel the same about me.” Arizona gave Leah a squeeze, “I also love how you went down on me without asking,”  
“It never occurred to me,” Leah took another sip of wine and closed her eyes, “is there anything special you want to do tonight, something you’ve been holding back.”  
“No, not tonight,” Arizona finished the wine and placed it back on the night stand and rolled so she was lying on top of Leah, “tonight just a lot of touching.”

Arizona’s cell rang in the silent room as the two lovers dozed in each others arms. Arizona slowly woke to the distinct ring tone, and slowly removed her hand that was cupping Leah’s breast and grabbed her phone, 3:30am.  
“Callie what’s wrong,” Leah started to stir, burrowing into Arizona’s chest, trying to regain her sleep at the intrusion. Arizona slip away sitting up, “no, it’s fine I’ll be there as soon as possible.”  
“What’s up,” Leah rolled onto her back as Arizona reached down for her prosthetic, slipping it on and standing from the bed, stretching.  
“Sof’s sick, I need to go home,” Arizona began to collect her cloths and sat down on the chair across the room and began to get dressed, “you should go back to sleep.”  
Leah groaned as she checked her clock and rubbed her eyes, “yah,” slowly she sat up, letting the sheet that was covering her to fall to her lap, “she ok?”  
“I think so, but usually when she’s sick no matter how small she wants me,” Arizona answered as she threw on her shirt, “really go back to sleep,” she pleaded as Leah got out of bed, grabbing her robe.  
“It’s fine,” Leah followed her out to the living room, smiling as she saw the tail of clothes they left earlier. “I had fun tonight,” Leah mentioned as she leaned against the door as Arizona put her shoes on.  
“Me too,” Arizona pulled on her coat and walked over to Leah pulling her close, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
“Try and stop me,” Leah leaned in for a kiss, allowing Arizona to push her against the door as the consumed each other for a few more moments,  
“Night,” Arizona pulled back opening the door, allowing the cool night air in.  
“Night,” Leah pulled her in for one last kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

The next two days will filled with all too brief meetings, or sometimes planned only to be cancelled meeting, in on-call rooms and offices as the two fell into a routine when nights where unavailable as Arizona spent her precious time outside work with her daughter.  Once today they had planned meet up in their on-call room up in geriatrics only to have Leah stepping on to the floor when she received a text from Arizona cancelling their “lab session” as she was in emergency surgery that was expected to last the day.  As such, as Leah stepped off the elevator to Arizona’s floor at the hotel she was woman in search of sex, a woman denied since early yesterday morning, and even then that a quick “wham-bam thank you mam” in between rounds and pit time. They had not made any plans for tonight, but Leah knew, they had a limited amount of time they could be together and whenever they had a free night, they would be together. Leah withdrew the room key she held since that first night and slipped it into the door, knocking as she entered,

“Hey,” Leah stepped into the room, closing the door.

“Hey,” Arizona smiled as she looked up from her work, some sort of costume, “did we have plans tonight.”

“No, nothing formal, I can leave if you want,” Leah put her hand on the door, ready to leave.

“No, it’s fine, more that fine, I would get up but,” Arizona motioned to her crutches beside her empty spot on the floor where her leg would be. “I was actually going to call you soon, just finishing up Sofs Halloween costume for tomorrow, she wants to be an astronaut.”

Leah placed her bag on the ground, taking a bottle of the wine they’ve been sharing at her place and went to the counter and grabbed them a glass, “how’d your surgery go today?”

“Good, I mean she’s alive but it’s going to be a long road. Thanks,” Arizona accepted the wine glass as Leah sat next to her and leaned in for a long slow kiss, “sorry I had to cancel,” Arizona gripped Leah’s hair, keeping her close for another kiss, “really, really sorry.”

“We can make it up in a bit,” Arizona finally released Leah and took a sip of wine before handing the glass to Leah and picking up the costume, finishing it.  Leah adjusted herself, lounging on the couch, tucking her feet under Arizona, and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, searching the menu for something interesting, smiling when the crappy reality show they watched the other night was highlighted. Leah’s phone buzzed as she finally settled on comedy show that she hadn’t seen in awhile.  Leah pulled it out and began typing away.

“You can go out with your friends you know, I mean, I don’t want to keep you from having fun.”  Arizona finished the last stitch and placed the costume on the table in front of them.

“Arizona,” Leah sat up and straddled Arizona, “I have no obligation to be with you, but I want to be here with you, I choose you, I desire you,” Leah grabbed the bottom of Arizona shirt and lifted it up over her head, tossing it aside, “I’ve never wanted someone more then I want you, never want to be anywhere but with you whenever you give me that chance.” Leah removed her own top and threw it with Arizona’s.

“I know,” Arizona ran her hand up Leah’s chest to the back of her head, “I know I will never be an obligation to you.” Pulling their heads together the two dueled for control ripping away the remaining articled that confined their chest.

Leah stood and walked over to the bed, turning to face Arizona and removed her pants and underwear, “let me show you,” Leah lay on the bed and waited.  The sound of Arizona crutches filled the air and soon Arizona filled the space above, lowering herself down onto Leah’s body, “you are an amazing woman, and the only person I want to spend my time with.”

 

“I should be going,” Leah whispered into the night looking at the clock on the nightstand, 2:30am, as Arizona held her from behind, hands clenched, one set cushioning their heads the others placed on Leah’s chest,

“What time is it,” Arizona placed soft sloppy kisses along Leah’s spine.

“2:30, if I stay any long I’ll fall asleep.”

“Five more minutes,” Arizona squeezed her tighter, “I like this part.”

Leah closed her eyes, “me too.”

 

Leah woke as a weight rolled off her and the brightness of the room. Shit.  6:30am. She was due on rounds in half-an-hour, no time to run back to her apartment, but worse she broke one of the rules, one she knew Arizona had been conscious to maintain, no sleeping over. Five extra minutes grew into three hours of sleeping.  Perhaps that was the troubling part.  They had not spent the night having sex, like they have been close to doing previous nights. No they had fallen asleep, together, after a couple hours of vigorous yet tender sex, showing how much this meant to each other.  She should have left at 2:30, now Arizona was going to think that she wanted to stay, not that she didn’t, and she was sure this was going to cause her to freak.

Alas, despite her best attempts Leah now stood in the elevator on the brink of tears, stuffing her bra into her purse, after escaping from the scene of Arizona trying to make it ok, even offering to order in breakfast.  She felt like in idiot. The hospital rule was one thing, sure they had gotten together a few times in various locations but she had respected the discretion that Arizona required, she had not shared with anyone that they were together.  Hell, they had even developed feelings for one another.  Sure this wasn’t love, not by any stretch of the imagination, but they cared for one another, last night they basically admitted as much, they had chosen this relationship, it was beyond a drunken one-night stand. But this, this she felt was the one un-breakable rule, no sleepovers.

_Are you ok? You left really fast._

God, would she just stop caring.

_Yah, just late for work._

Leah quickly exited the elevator as it came to a rest at the lobby, hurrying out to the taxi line.

_Kay, I’ll see you at work, tonight?_

Maybe she needed to pull back.

_We’ll see, might go to Joe’s for the Halloween party._         

              

Leah wasn’t sure what was happening. Arizona was here in the residents change room comforting her during her day.  Leah lay her head on Arizona’s shoulder and let the tears pour out.

“Here, come on,” Arizona stood up, taking Leah’s hand and led them out of the public room to the closest attending lounge with locking doors.   Arizona moved them over to the couch, sitting and pulling Leah onto her lap.

“Arizona, you don’t have to,” Leah whispered into Arizona’s neck as the tears continued.

“Leah, you are not an obligation, I want to be here, you should have called earlier and we could have left.” Arizona kiss the side of Leah’s face causing her to look up, “no matter what you want to label us, you shouldn’t have to go through something like this one your own.”

“We can’t do much,” Leah mirrored Arizona’s hold on her face, “not until…”

“I can distract you, which is what you need.” Arizona moved her face in and captured Leah’s lips.  

 

Arizona pulled back and rested her head on the back of the couch as she pulled out her phone which beeping finally ended the marathon make-out session she and Leah had been involved in as Arizona tried to keep Leah’s mind off her current health crisis.

“Callie,” Leah pushed her hair back.

“Yah, she wants me to come out with her and Sofia,” Arizona smiled at the thought.

“That’s good,” Leah moved suddenly conscious to the fact that she was laying across Arizona’s lap.

“Yah,” Arizona placed a hand on Leah’s leg, stilling her movements. “I’m going but,”

“I’ll be fine,” Leah reached up and placed a hand on Arizona’s cheek, “I’m going to go out to Jo’s, try and have some fun.”

“Good, I’ll pick you up when I’m done,” Arizona gave Leah a quick kiss and slid out from under her legs.

“Arizona you don’t need to.”  Leah protested, sitting up on the couch, not wanting the pity party to continue.

“Text me when you find out, and either way I will pick you up later and we can enjoy the rest of the night,” Arizona walked back to and gave her one more kiss, “I’m serious.”

“Fine.”  Leah huffed as Arizona finally turned and walked away slipping out of the room.

 

_All clear. At Jo’s celebrating, just one thing missing._

Arizona smiled as she read the text and fired one back, _got about another hour with Sof. Don’t have too much fun without me._

“Anything important?” Callie asked as they watched Sofia and Zola skip in front of them towards Alex’s house.

Arizona slipped her phone into her pocket, “No, just good news about a patient.  Thanks again for inviting me.”

“You’re her mom, no matter what stupid decisions you make.”

“Right, anyways thanks.”

 

Arizona fired off the text as she leaned against the hood of her car, watching people pour in and out of the bar in various stages of drunkenness.  Quite the change from the Halloween seen she had just left, tucking her little angel into bed as she clutched her magic wand.  Now she was waiting outside a bar with drunks for, well she didn’t know what to call Leah, defiantly not girlfriend, girlfriend implied way more than what was happening.  Fuck buddy, that was far too crass, because the simple matter no matter how this started, Arizona cared for Leah, she looked forward to their nights together, their moments during the day to distract her.  Maybe that was it she was her distraction, wherever that led, and whatever that looked like.

“Howdy mam, looking for a good time,” Arizona looked up to see Leah strolling towards her.

“Howdy cowgirl,” Arizona reached out and pulled Leah close, “you look so…” Leah captured Arizona lips in a hungry kiss, allowing her to taste the alcohol on her tongue.

“So the costume does something for you,” Leah pulled back quickly only to Arizona pulled her tight again,

“So many dirty things in my brain right now, never knew I had such a thing for cowgirls.” Arizona gasped between kisses.

“Well then, let’s giddy up.” Leah slipped out of Arizona’s grip and opened the car door blocking the older blonde. Taking off her hat she placed it on Arizona’s head, “I think I have a thing for cowgirls too.”

“Did you have fun,” Arizona asked slipping into the drivers seat and taking off.

“Yah, a good way to blow some steam after the day I had, we going to the hotel.”

“Nah, was thinking your place, walls a bit thicker. Hope you haven’t blown off all that steam.”

“Still got some left to blow,” Arizona and Leah laughed as she reached out and placed a hand on Arizona’s leg. 

Arizona grabbed her hand and brought it up to her mouth kissing it a quick kiss, “I’m glad you’re ok.”

“Me too, and thank you for earlier, talking to me and then well distracting me.”

“It really is such a hardship,” Arizona smiled into their hands before lowering them down onto her lap. 

Driving another dozen blocks, stopping at a light Arizona glanced over at Leah who seemed lost in her thoughts as she looked at their joined hands. “You were avoiding me today,” said squeezing her hand.

“Like I said, didn’t think it was something you needed to worry about.”

Arizona drove trough the intersection and pulled over, putting the car into park. “It’s more than that, but let’s first clear the air again on that.  I care about you Leah, I know we didn’t start that way, but I do, and the sooner you accept that the easier it will be.  And for the record, when someone else bites you, I don’t care if it’s a patient, another woman or even man, it sure is hell my business, understand.”

“Yes, I understand.” 

“Good, but this avoidance thing started before you were bitten, I own the damn hospital Leah, I know what time that happened, I looked it up.  From when you ran out of the hotel this morning to when you were bitten I sent you 6 messages, and got nothing back, other than you might go out to the bar, and you where late for work, so what the hell is problem today, it sure as hell not that time of the month, I would know.”

“I slept over,” Leah shouted 

“What,” Arizona sounded annoyed, “you blow me off because you slept over?”

“It was one of your rules, not sleeping over, and I figured that the only reason you wanted to meet up today was to put the breaks on us.”

“Unbelievable,” Arizona tore away from the curb and continued on her way.  “Just fucking unbelievable.”

“Arizona” Leah reached over and touched her leg.

“This is what I get for getting involved with a fucking child,” Arizona mumbled to herself as she drove through the streets. Leah noticed that they still headed in the direction of her place, a quick turn would of led them easily to the hotel where Leah could have gotten a taxi to anywhere, but no they still headed towards her place.  Arizona continued to mutter as they drove on, talking about her immaturity. This continued until they pulled into the guest parking spot outside of Leah’s apartment.  Arizona put the car into park, but continued to hold the steering wheel.

“Arizona, please talk to me,” Leah reached up and touched Arizona’s face.

“It takes two,” Arizona said, still staring at the apartment.

“Pardon me.”

Arizona unbuckled her seat belt and turned towards Leah, “It takes two to sleep over, and do you really believe that if I wanted you to leave I wouldn’t have found a way.  Baby I liked it, holding you in my arms as I fell asleep and sure I didn’t mean for it to happen but it did.  As for breakfast the morning, I wanted to have breakfast and thought you might too, and at the hospital, simple fact I cannot get enough of you and I needed you.”

Leah blushed looking down, “I over think things.”

“You do and that is I something I adore about you.” Arizona leaned in and gave her a kiss, “now can we please go and play out some very dirty cowgirl fantasies I’ve been dreaming up.”

Leah tipped the brim of her hat that still atop Arizona head, “saddle up.”

 

Arizona held Leah as they lounged in the bed, regaining their breathing, running a finger around the bandage on her neck, placing a kiss just below in the spot of Leah’s neck that made her crazy,

“That was,” Leah whispered as she tilted her head back some more,

“Yah, it was,” Arizona continued to lay sloppy kisses on Leah’s shoulder, “this has been probably my favorite Halloween ever.”

“Sofia had a good time,” Leah played with their hands that lay intertwined on her lap.

“Yah, but that’s not the only reason,” Arizona adjusted their bodies, laying Leah down onto the bed and lay beside her, “you’re a big part of it Leah, not just the amazing mind blowing sex.” Arizona bent down giving Leah a kiss then pulled back.

“Amazing?” Kiss

“Out of this world.” Kiss.

“Orgasmic?” Kiss.

“Definitely.” Arizona ran a hand down Leah’s chest.

“Make love to me Arizona.”  It was out there before Leah knew she even said it. Looking at Arizona she got nothing back, just Arizona watching her hand move along her body, “Sorry, I didn’t,” Leah was cut off quickly with a kiss as Arizona half lay on top of her, slowly maneuvering her body till she was hovering over her.  Leah reached up and pulled Arizona down.  “You’re not leaving tonight.”

“I don’t want to.”

 

 

Arizona woke to the smell of coffee and a lack of weight on her body.  She smiled remembering the tenderness she shared with Leah, no fighting for dominance this time, no playing each other to see who would cave first, only equals, worshiping each others bodies in mutual respect.  Following this the two fell into a restful sleep, wrapped in each other. Glancing at the clock Arizona was glad that she had booked the day off when she found out that Leah had switched to the nightshift tonight, 10:00am.  Pretty good considering it was 4:00 by the time they finally succumbed to exhaustion.

Sitting up, Arizona swung herself to the edge and grabbed her leg and placed it on along with her discarded panties, standing up for a stretch and grabbed one of Leah’s discarded shirts from a chair and threw it on, buttoning a handful of buttons and wondered into the living room. Leah had her back to her working away as she sat at the counter scribbling away in a notebook while scanning between three textbooks.

“Morning,” Arizona walked up, running her arms around Leah, placing her chin on her shoulder.

“Um, morning,” Leah turned her head and gave Arizona a quick kiss, “give me a sec and I’m all yours.”

“No problem, I need coffee,” Arizona let go and went to grab a coffee, “what are you studying?” Arizona leaned against the counter across from Leah.

“Elis Grey’s hernia technique, I’m working on Dr. Grey’s service tonight and she has one scheduled.”

“Nope, don’t do it.”

“No I need to, she doesn’t like me, none of the surgeons like me,” Arizona looked at her with a questioning look, “as a surgeon, even you refuse to have me in your OR.”

“Ok that’s true, but” Arizona stepped away from the counter and walked around to Leah, turning her stool around, “you try way too hard to impress us, and if you try to impress Meredith by talking about her mother, it is not going to work.  Be yourself, trust me,” Arizona undid the sash of Leah’s robe, “when you stop overthinking and trying to impress me, things are much much,” Arizona lifted Leah’s leg around her waist, “more enjoyable.”

 

“I need food,” Arizona exclaimed as emerged from the bathroom towel drying her hair as Leah attempted to clean up the books and papers which where now all over the floor.

“You can check the fridge, there might be something,” Leah looked back and pouted, “you’re wearing clothes, you were much sexier in panties and my shirt.”

“As much as I would love to spend the rest of the day with you like that, I want to take you to lunch, and I don’t think it would fly, me in a shirt and panties and you in a robe, well it would with me,” Arizona held out her hand to Leah, helping her up and pulling her close.

“You want to take me out?” Leah leaned back giving Arizona a look.

“I know crazy.”

“Arizona.”

“Leah.”

“Arizona,”

“We just spent an amazing night together, and a great morning with shower sex,” Arizona smiled a goofy smile, “and now I am hungry, and I am sure you are too,”

“Not a date though,”

“Not a date, just lunch, then maybe back to my place, and some afternoon delight,” Leah laughed as Arizona questioned the phrase, “I know it sounded so…anyways, we play it by ear then I will take you to work cause I pick up Sof from daycare at 6:00.”

“Kay, let me go get dressed and get my stuff for work,” Leah gave her a quick kiss before skipping off to the bedroom.

“We’ll need to stop by the hotel first so I can get changed then I figure we can walk to the restaurant.”  Arizona tidied up the counter and grabbed their cups to give them a quick wash.

“Sounds good, casual,” Leah called from the bedroom.

“Yah, I’m just going to change into jeans and nice shirt,” Arizona looked through Leah’s surgery notes, “do you like general surgery.”

“It’s ok, I always thought cardio, but I don’t know, this good?” Leah stepped out in black loose fit jeans and tight green shirt.

“Perfect,” Arizona jumped up and grabbed her hand leading them up the door and out to the car.

 

“Kay, wait here I’ll be back in ten.” Arizona led the two into the hotel lobby and walked towards the elevator.

“Why you got another girl up there,” Leah teased as she sat down on the couch.

“Yah, she’s been tied up for the past 15 hours and also if you go up with me we aren’t coming down till 5:30 and like I said I need food.”

“Ready.”  Leah looked up from her magazine to Arizona standing in front of her, dark blue jeans, loose red shirt and black leather jacket, then at her watch, 8 minutes.

“Yep,” Leah leaped up throwing down the magazine and surprised when Arizona grabbed her hand and led them out of the hotel onto the street. “Was reading the Best of Seattle, must of sucked that the hospital came in second.”

“Yah, especially since it came out just after we bought it, but next year we should be number one again.”  Arizona slowed the pace as they came up to a bistro, “how you don’t mind Italian.”

“Love it,” Arizona held the door open and placed a hand on Leah’s back as she stepped inside.  Inside they where led to the back, seated at a small table overlooking a garden.

“How’d you find this place, it’s lovely.” Leah looked around at the small but well laid out restaurant.

“My first day off after I started living at the hotel. Usually on days off I would keep Sof at home with me and we would sleep in, go to the park, but it was Callie’s time with her and she wanted her at daycare, her way of being in control I guess.” Leah reached out and took Arizona’s hand causing her to smile, “anyways I went for a walk and ended up here, and the next time I had Sof I brought her here for dinner, she loved it, and now I’m bringing you.”

“For our not a date.”

“For our not a date.”

“What do you suggest?” Leah let go of Arizona’s hand and began looking at the menu

“We could get the antipasto platter to share and a salad, unless you want something more.”  Leah nodded and Arizona called the waitress over and placed their order. “So cardio,” Arizona leaned back in her chair.

“It’s the sexy specialty in med school, that and nero.”

“It is, but is it something you are passionate about.”

“I don’t know, I’m still trying to figure it all out, but I do like trauma surgery,” the smile on Leah’s face grew as she mentioned trauma.

“Judging by that look I think you have your answer.”

“What about you, what made you decide.”

“Honestly, I was attracted to the Peds attending when I started out, and while figured I could impress her with being into Peds and happened to love it.”

“I can defiantly see that,” Leah grabbed her water and took a sip.

“Why Seattle?”

“I wanted a change, a challenge, and you, leaving Hopkins for Seattle.”

“I needed a change.  I made a couple of bad decisions in Baltimore and this opportunity presented itself so I jumped at it.”

“No regrets,”

“A few, really wished at times that I hadn’t taken Alex’s place on the Boise trip.”

“I can see that, anything else.”

Arizona reached out her hand and took Leah’s, “no regrets. Leah I am sorry for all the mixed signals, it’s complicated.”

“I know, it’s just sometimes I feel like I’m walking on egg shells.”  Arizona squeezed Leah’s hand as the food arrived and the two reluctantly released their grip and dug in. “This is delicious.”

“I know, Ok, so let’s revisit our rules, as equals this time. Rule one the hospital.”

“I don’t want to give that up, especially when you have Sof.”

Arizona smiled, “me too, we just need to keep doing what we are doing, being discrete,”

“I’m fine with that Arizona.”

“OK, but you need to wipe that grin off your face when we’re done,”

“What face.”

“You know, the one that screams as you walk out of my office ‘you’ll never believe hat Dr. Robbins just did to me on her desk,’ that one right there.”  Leah had a goofy grin on, no doubt remembering the other day’s lunch break in Arizona’s office.

“Kay, I’ll try, but you need to save some of that stuff for when we’re in a bedroom.”

“Deal.”

“Sleeping over.”

“No obligation to, either can leave if they want,”

“Or suggest the other leave when at our respective places.”

“Agreed, but that being said, I really liked walking up at your place this morning.”

“I liked having you there too, you looked happy.”

“I am happy,” Arizona stood up and leaned over and gave Leah a kiss.  “ Now, we’ve sort of thrown the no feelings thing out the door.”

“I have,”

“But how about, no expectations of feelings beyond of what we are comfortable currently expressing.”

“Like you being happy.”

“Like me being happy and caring about you.”

“And me being very happy and caring about you too. Kay, next I would very much like to continue our not a date, events,” Leah asked with a questioning tone.

“I would like that, and finally, we are open and honest with each other should we want to change any of these or other parameters of our relationship.”

“I can live this that.  This was delicious Arizona, do we want desert they had an amazing looking tiramisu on the menu.”

“Actually there is a little café on the way back to the hotel with out of this world tiramisu, we could stop there on the way back and grab a coffee.”

“Sure, I’m just going to run to the washroom.”

“Kay.”  Arizona gathered their things and went up to the counter and paid before heading to the door to wait for Leah. 

“Good to go babe,” Leah walked up, allowing Arizona to help put her jacket on.

“Absolutely,” Arizona grabbed Leah’s hand and led them out.

 

“You’re right this is amazing,” Leah lay in Arizona’s bed as the older women made more coffee at the bar.

“Told you, better save some for me,” Arizona poured the coffee and walked back to the bed, setting down the cups and shedding her robe and leg.

“You wore me out,” Leah smiled as she took another bite, “I need the energy I have a 24 hour shift coming up.”

“My poor baby,” Arizona settled against the headboard next to Leah who wrapped herself around her Arizona from the side. Taking a forkful of the desert she teasingly offered some to Arizona before taking the mouthful herself, only to have Arizona capture her lips and get her taste, “delicious, especially with the hint of Leah, or is that me still.”

“Might still be you,” Leah gave Arizona another bite with the fork.

“Like it better the other way.”  Arizona took Leah’s finger and dipped it into the desert and brought them to her mouth, placing them in, “better.”  Arizona reached over and grabbed a coffee taking a sip, “too hot,”

“Let’s let it cool then,” Leah placed the desert on her side of the bed and pushed Arizona down, sitting on top of her, “I really like you.”

“I really like you too,” Leah bent down and captured Arizona’s lips.

 

“We really need to stop,” Leah mumbled against Arizona’s lips though not trying to pull.

“Then stop,” Arizona muttered back as she pulled Leah closer to her in the car.

“Someone could see us,” Leah said trying to the voice of reason as they made out in Arizona’s car in the hospital parking lot.

“Fine, you’re right.”  Arizona pulled back and sat back in her seat fixing her hair. “You go first.”

“What,” Leah as fixing her bra, which Arizona had managed to pull down.  How she managed this like without Leah noticing was beyond her.

“You need to leave first,” Arizona motioned to her to get out of the car.

“Fine, see you tomorrow.”

“Yah,” Leah turned to get out of the car only to have Arizona grab her hand and pull her back into another kiss.

“Kay seriously I’m late now,” Leah pulled back minutes later and leapt out of car.

Leah waited for the elevator to get her to the basement as she continued her to gather labs for Dr. Grey so she might appear somewhat prepared for the evening.  Looking up as it stopped at another floor she smiled as Arizona stepped on carrying her daughter.

“Hey.”

“Hey, you look flustered, main please.” Arizona asked as Leah nodded towards the buttons.

“Trying not appear like I was ten minutes late for work.”

“Yah I hate when that happens.  Sof, this is mommy’s friend Leah can you say hi,” Arizona whispered to Sofia who buried her head in Arizona’s neck.  “Sorry, she’s shy.”

“That ok, it’s nice to meet you Sofia. Big plans tonight?”

“Nothing much, grab some pizza then head back to the hotel, hopefully to clean sheets,” Arizona whispered the last part smiling knowingly at Leah.  “Then eat in bed, watch a movie and once this little one is out I need to catch up on paper work.”

“Sounds like fun,” Leah answered, as the door opened.

“It should be,” Arizona adjusted Sofia and started to walk out, “Oh Leah,” Arizona turned around to see Leah already into her notes, “remember what I said earlier, stop trying impress us and just be yourself.”

“Thanks, Dr. Robbins.”


End file.
